I Fell To Hell
by EricaW9
Summary: So I've been watching Pewdiepie play Bully: Scholarship Edition, and least to say I've falling for Gary so this is an OC X Gary fanfiction. Rated M for language and probably sexually themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck you too dad!" I slammed the car door shut and the bastard drove off. Well, here I was, stuck at the toughest school in the country, Bullsworth Academy. I shoved my hands into the ripped pockets of my torn baggy jeans and turned around to see some bitch in a black suit.

"Hello! Welcome to Bullsworth Academy!"

"Save the bullshit lady and tell me where I'm supposed to go." The old sour puss looked stunned that I used such language in front of her. "Well?" I stood there, staring the woman down. She looked nervous, but the expression soon faded away. She walked over, her heels clanking against the cold concrete. She grabbed me by the upper arm and started dragging me into the school gates. "Hey bitch let me go!"

And so, my Academy life begins…

First, I got chewed by the principle, Crabblesnitch, or some shit like that was his name. Anyway after I was told I was a very naughty girl and I have to keep my nose clean or they'll clean it for me, I went off and changed into my school uniform, a white long sleeved shirt with a blue sweater vest over it and skirt, which I modified to make it short and attractable.

Second, I went to the boys' dorm to cause some havoc. It was so much more my style than the girls' dorm, clothes thrown everywhere, pictures of Crabblesnitch on the walls with darts in the eyes, and a dull teal color for the carpeting. I was in Heaven.

And third, I fell to Hell. As I walked down the hall I saw him, standing next to a boy with a shaved head. He kept calling him "friend" but somehow I didn't think that was all there was to it, but this boy caught my eye and no boy ever did that. Probably eighteen or so, he had brown hair kind of swept to one side and a scar his right eye. He looked up from the boy with the shaved head and stopped talking to him.

He noticed me. I thought I was going to be in serious trouble getting caught by the boys but on the contrary I was greeted.

"Well, look here Jimmy, the new girl has arrived and wanted to introduce herself. You know new girl, or should I call you Erica, I was going to introduce myself to you tomorrow, for that was when you were supposed to arrive." He walked over and towered over me. Jimmy, who I guessed was the shaved head kid, had followed him and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back a bit.

"Back off of her Gary."

"No, I won't James, I want to hear what she has to say for herself." He shrugged Jimmy's hand off of him and looked back at me. He knew my name, and somehow looking into his eyes, I felt he knew everything about me. Everything. I coughed a bit and made up my mind to speak or run away, I was going to stand up for myself, I wasn't going to turn into a pussy now, not when a guy confronts me.

"Back off dick, I'm sorry my dad fucking hates me so much he wanted me gone a day earlier!" I yelled. Gary let out a low, impressed, chuckle. I didn't move my feet, or my stance, but inside I melted. Like hell I was going to admit it. I know you may think I'm stupid for falling so fast but I have a thing for bad guys, but I never found one that was so intimidating, to me at least. I felt like this guy would rip off my head and drink my blood like a cocktail. And I wouldn't put it past him to do so.

"Well, well, seems our short little blondie has a rotten side to her." He grabbed me, lifted me up by my sweater vest, my feet literally not touching the ground. I let out a small gasp and Gary smirked. "Listen Erica, don't talk to me that way. You ought to learn your place in this school, and that place is below me."

"Alright Gary, fine, have it your way." I didn't want to start any trouble with this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat outside the boys' dorm, pouting. I can't believe someone is better than me. I mean, what the fuck? Gary Smith, Gary fucking-gag-me-with-a-spoon Smith. I hate him! I really do! But you don't believe that, now do you? My reputation is going to go down the drain because of one stupid psychopathic guy! I can't believe it!

Anyway I'm not just going to complain to you, there is a story to this, or else I wouldn't be telling it to you. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm sitting on the steps of the boys' dorm, well, the thing is, Gary told me he'd give me a tour of the school, and help me get use to things around here. I accepted like a moron, of course. Soon enough Gary walked out with Jimmy and another boy, wearing a pink long sleeved shirt underneath his sweater vest.

"Who's the girly boy?" I said looking back over my shoulder at them all. Gary pushed the boy forward.

"Introduce yourself now."

"I'm Pete Kowalski, pleasure to meet you." He said kind of glancing back at Gary but then looking back at me. I nodded at him and stood up, facing them. Gary walked over and turned me around and put his arm over my shoulder and started walking me down the stairs.

"So, friend, what are you here for anyway?"

"Not respecting authority, vandalism, punching a police officer." I said bluntly. Gary let out a laugh and nodded.

"That sounds about right." He said shrugging his shoulders, like he wasn't impressed. I kind of frowned and looked down then blinked, processing what he had said.

"What the fuck do you mean 'that sounds about right'?" We walked but in silence for a few moments then out of nowhere he turned to me and started talking.

"Friend, what I mean is that everyone at Bullsworth suffers from some kind of abnormality. You obviously suffer from anger issues, and authority complications. My issues are, well, ADD, my parents, this school, paranoia. There're people here who date their cousins and the leader of the Greaser's is dealing with a slut for a girlfriend, then there are the nerds, they may look innocent, but they're crafty, very crafty. One in particular that I know well, is Samantha Sprik, she suffers from Arachnophobia, and inferiority complex."

"Sammy's not that bad Gary." Jimmy jumped in. Gary shot him a glare but then smiled in a reassured way.

"Right, of course, she is cool, just nerdy." He paused and looked passed me, then smirked. "Well, well, speak of the devil, here she is now."

"What are you doing Gary?" The red head, who's named I guessed was Samantha, or Sammy as Jimmy called her, said, sounding aggregated with the world.

"Simply explaining to the new girl here how everyone at this school has issues and not just her, we were just talking about you actually."

"I figured that when you said 'speak of the devil'." Sammy looked at me and smiled. "I'm Sammy Sprik pleasure to meet you, um…"

"Erica Webb's the name." She nodded and looked back at Gary now. There was hatred in her eyes that burned like an infernal abyss with demons and other hellish monsters flying in and out of view. It made me cringe, I had no idea someone could hate another so much but it was obvious that Sammy hated Gary with a passion. She then spoke to me without looking at me, but still looking at Gary.

"Hang with me sometime, okay Erica? You might be better off." She walked off. I didn't know what had happened but apparently I shouldn't be with Gary, but something told me that I should be as well. At this point my head hurt, and my heart, I was having mixed feelings all around. I like Gary. I hate Gary. I like fighting nerds. Sammy makes me not want to fight them. I thought all this was in my head and it was until I screamed out.

"Ugh! I fucking hate this God damned mother fucking school! Do I like him or hate him do I like fighting or not!?" I turned around and kicked the air, or at least I thought. I kicked Pete right in the nuts and he fell. He fell hard. "Oh shit!" Next thing I heard was laughter. I looked over and saw Gary laughing his ass off. I looked back at Pete with a worried look upon my face but then seeing him in pain made me giggle and then I started laughing as hard as Gary was.

"Sheesh." Jimmy said as he picked up Pete. "Let's get you to your room man." He walked off with Pete back into the boys dorm. Gary and I laughed for a good long while, but we did eventually stop and he looked at me.

"I like you Erica, I really do."


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween day, I was hanging out with Gary, who was dressed nicely in a Nazi costume, and me in a concentration camp clothes, and a number reading 290876, which I had also sharpied onto my arm (Gary insisted I be his little prisoner for Halloween, and I had no choice because he had already bought the costume). We were waiting for Jimmy and Sammy and Pete to show up, Sammy I knew was going to be Poison Ivy from Batman: Arkham Asylum, but I had no fucking idea about Jimmy and Pete. Eventually Jimmy walked in and went to his closet and changed into a skeleton costume, mask and all. He walked over to me and Gary.

"Hey, what's going on? And nice get up you two." He said almost sarcastically. Gary sat up and put his arm around my waist. He kind of smirked up at Jimmy, like he was proud to have me by his side.

"Thanks and oh, nothing much just wishing I could be more like you."

"Whatever."

"But, I'm cursed."

"Yeah, really?" I mumbled at him. He shot me a glare but then smiled at me and stood up.

"Yeah – Cursed by brains. Do you know what torture it is to be thinking ALL the time?" He starting, directing that last part to Jimmy. He tilted his hat up and looked down at him. "No, of course you don't." Jimmy rolled his eyes and paced a bit.

"Yeah, you're cursed, you're great. Whatever. What else is going on?" Jimmy looked at us. I wanted to talk so I chimed in before my 'master' could.

"Not much – let me see – uh, it's Halloween!" Gary didn't like that. He looked at me and got in my face, his brown eyes staring into my blue ones. He grabbed me by my long honey hair, wrapped it around his hand and yanked my head back so I looked up at him more.

"Did I give you permission to speak, slave?" He asked angrily. I simply shook my head no. "Answer me!" He yelled. Jimmy was about to step in but before he, could I shouted back.

"No sir!" He let go of me and smirked a bit then looked up. I turned around to see what he was looking at and there was Sammy and Pete and some other guy that looked even more feminine than Pete. He had long blonde hair, fair skin, and a slim body. He was dressed as a pirate. "Hey guys, who's that?"

"Oh, this is Irik Izuro. He's been my friend for years, and don't let his looks fool you, he's as straight as a line." Sammy said smiling at Irik. I nodded a hello and he nodded back and winked at me. I blushed and Gary noticed.

"Back off Irik, she's mine for the night." Gary sneered. "Anyway, I have a plan for us tonight, all the prefects out at some party and the teachers are… 'entertaining' I use that world loosely… the kids. No I say the opportunities for fun are pretty much nil."

"What do you have in mind?" Irik jumped in. Gary turned to him.

"I'm glad you asked, friend, but you'll have to wait and see." And with that, he led us all outside.

"Now, go play some pranks on some people while I prepare everything for the big prank I got planned. Go on now, go." He turned me around and slapped me ass which made me jump a little and I turned red, but started walking with the group. A kid walked up to us and asked Jimmy to put a 'kick me' sign on someone's back. I chuckled and snatched the sign from Jimmy. I snuck behind Pete, the poor guy has been nothing but tortured by me ever since he met me, and stuck the sign on his back.

All of a sudden guys we're swarming Pete and kicking him relentlessly! It was hilarious! I started laughing my ass off, but I was the only one apparently. Anyway, after Pete got his ass handed to him we started off to do another prank. We walked into the main courtyard of the school and a jock ran up to us. He handed Irik a carton of eggs and told him to egg three students. Irik nodded and just started throwing eggs, eventually he got three of the students and he was starting to lighten up and laughed a bit now.

We did other various pranks, tripping people with marbles, hitting students with stink bombs, and lighting a Volcano 4000 near someone. Eventually we were all laughing and in good spirits, with Gary chimed in.

"Alright, time to get to the big prank! We're going to feed Chad's dog this rancid meat. Then we wait for him to take a dump and then…"

"Wait! What the hell! I'm out of here!" Pete said and ran off. Irik sighed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone anything." He said and started off after Pete. Gary smirked and nodded an approval.

"Okay, let's do this girls and Jim, Sammy, you go distract Chad, Erica you get the dog to come to us, I'll feed him the meat, and Jim you pick up the shit."

"Great." Jimmy said simply, and we started off.

Sammy did an excellent job of distracting the boy in her Poison Ivy costume, and all I had to do was call the dog over and praise him for doing so. Then Gary fed him the meat, and the poor pup got such a bad stomachache and well, you can guess what the poor pup did. Gary shot a look at Jimmy and he sighed and picked the stuff up in a doggy bag, of course. I called Sammy down from her cell and she came and greeted us back out front.

"Alright, to the teacher's lounge. You lead on, Jimmy." Gary put Jimmy in lead and he stayed back with me, his arm around my waist, occasionally he moved his hand down to grab my ass, which made me blush, and he held it there till Jimmy let us know that we were at the teacher's lounge.

"Now what?"

"Put it in front of the door." Gary said and when Jimmy did this he lit the bag on fire. "Now Sammy, pull the fire alarm." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started running as Sammy did this, and now Jimmy and her both ran, but we stuck around long enough to see a teacher run out and step in the bag of burning shit. Swears we're thrown everywhere and it was by far the best night. Not because of this though. Everyone went back to their rooms, except for me, I went back to Gary's room with him.

It was in the heat of the moment and I've never done anything like it before, but it was incredible. He slammed his door close and locked it, then he advanced on me. He ripped open my costumes shirt and started feeling me up. I let out a gentle moan and felt my face heat up.

He threw me down onto his bed and got on top of me, taking his jacket off. I pulled open his shirt and felt up and down his chest. He had scars, a lot of them. It turned me on. I would entertain you with the rest of the nasty details, but I'll see what you all want first, more than this, or less than this? This isn't the last time it'll happen I can guarantee that.


End file.
